The invention relates to novel polyethylene polypiperazines and a process for preparing them.
By-products of processes for the preparation of ethyleneamines include mixtures of polyethyleneamines, polyethyleneamine-substituted piperazines and piperazines. Disposal of the latter two by-products creates a substantial problem for manufacturers of ethyleneamines.
What is needed is a method for disposing of such by-products. What is most desirable is to convert these by-products to useful products.